Downfall To Madness
by The Batman Fan
Summary: Can our cute little Harley Quinn handle herself in this unforgiving Asylum?


**Morning. The sudden explosion of light bursting through Dr. Harleen"s window violently attacked her vision, creating a knee-jerk reaction of Harleen shielding her eyes from this horribly unexpected wake up call.**

**After gaining enough composure of her surroundings she spreads out the length of her bed, her mind awash with thoughts of the days duties and what was required of her.**

**It seemed her day was nicely slotting into place, one duty after another surfacing from her misty mind until a wrecking ball of pain came crashing down on her thoughts blowing any chance of a co-ordinated morning to hell. **

**The source of this pain to contend with is last nights binge of wine (that was intended to help her calm her nerves for the next day, but turned into a full on night out on the tiles)with her friends at a local bar, the memory of it hitting her like a freight train.**

**Although too drunken to remember everything as it occurred, one thing did stick at the forefront of Harleys mind.**

**During the nights events, her drunken friends who had too much wine were revealing their true worries onto Harley. From what she can remember it was mostly about her chosen place of internship, and how they knew what type of scum and fruitcakes the asylum held.**

**They all seemed genuinely sincere enough towards Harley and her well being, but it spurred her on even more, as if she was doing this for herself and to prove a point to everyone who is doubting her, viewing her weak and unable to traverse Arkham Asylum, its inmates and this radical career move. **

**Although this hangover wasn't helping at all, Harleen managed to fight back the allure of her nice warm bed and locate her way through the mist that was clogging her vision to the bathroom, passing the white overall she must have laid out last night, probably before she went out and abused the wine.**

**Actually having to put this piece of clothing on for the real thing, not just a dressed rehearsal hit her all too hard, and the fact that this internship was going ahead in a hour or two became too real very quickly and terrified nerve shattered Harley.**

**Butterflies aimlessly fluttered inside Harleys wine soaked organs, the astoundingly clinically whiteness of the overall added to how official she was going to have to present herself to her workmates, and even more so to the inmates.**

**In her current state she knew this was asking a lot, but Harleen was determined to make a real go of this, to actually make something of her life.**

**She finally made it to the bathroom mirror which held a reflection which almost made her walk straight back out again. It didn't seem like it was her at all, it was some alcoholic who had scored some money and went mad on the booze.**

**Although this was demoralizing on this oh so important morning, determination broke through and took over. The shower was the first challenge of the day and although a bit annoying to have to do in Harleen"s current state, the warm water that came cascading out of the shower head was welcome presence on her skin, and it seem to soothe the boiling cauldron of a mind.**

**Fighting tangled hair, dirt marks on her legs which she had no idea how they got there and a dirty face made her feel human again, and made her feel like she could maybe just hold this day together as professionally as possible. **

**Towelling herself off, Harleen was sure she heard a creature growl at her warning her she was on their territory and that it was best of her to leave ASAP. Frozen stiff she listened again and sure enough it growled at her again, but this time she felt tremors in her stomach.**

**The beast of hunger had attacked Harls, viciously. In order to tame this ravenous beast she turned on the radio in the kitchen as she endeavoured to use her not so good culinary skills to cooking a special breakfast, this was a important day after all and called for something extra to see her through her first mornings work at Arkham.**

**The way she was feeling it wasn't going to stay long in her stomach, which made it feel like a waste of time but a body and brain needs energy to function, and today she was going to need all she could get.**

**The music from the radio started to flow through Harls, deeply reaching into her fun side, trying to make her break off the serious vibe that had been running thick in the air all morning.**

**It worked.**

**Before she had time to check if the blinds were still closed, she was bouncing round her Kitchen, shaking off her professional head and replacing it with the Saturday night Harley Quinn; fun, bubbly, sexy and simply couldn't give a shit!**

**Although dancing to her favourite beat did wonders for her nerves, time crept onwards and Harley had places to be. A breakfast of bran flakes, toast and orange juice was rushed into her stomach as she battled against the clock, and this was a battle she barely won.**

**Harley stood in the hallway for what little time she could spare to gather herself, retrace actions to make sure everything was with her that she needed. This was imperative so she could make that all important first impression.**

**A glance in the mirror added more time that she was in her house and not in the asylum, as her hair presented itself as another disastrous problem. **

**Profanities flowed through her mind straight onto her tongue as she contemplated what was the accepted workplace hair style and what would make her look better than she felt on this particular morning. A bun? Loose? She remembered her friend Tammy recommending pig tails to her, but come on she didn't want to come over as a joke!**


End file.
